


Had It In Ya

by orphan_account



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, M/M, Other, Smut, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Spencer Reid, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 13:49:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13591374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Aaron Hotchner/trans!Spencer Reid smut..





	Had It In Ya

Reid squirmed, panting heavily as a tongue eagerly flicked his right nipple, teasing the hard pebble of flesh. He had simply gone to Hotchner’s house to go over the day over a game of chess. How did it end up like  _ this _ ?

“M-more.” Reid begged. “More please…”

“Now doctor,” Hotchner said in a teasing tone, shirt off already and pants tight “You know all good things come in time. You’ll have to be patient with me.”

Reid groaned as his nipples were tweaked and licked, hardening to the point of near uncomfort. Yet, his lower regions throbbed with need, sending his head spinning and breath quickening. He’d  _ never _ felt anything like this before. Playing with himself had never elicited this much excitement from him before, it was truly boggling to the young doctor.

“Mmmm...Doctor Spencer Reid…” Hotchner groaned, taking himself out of his pants as he lowered his head, tongue dipping between moist lips, “You have  _ no idea _ how long I’ve dreamt of this. Ever since I saw you, you cute little twink, I couldn’t help but fall for you. And now you’re here, your body is all mine for the taking…”

The dirty talk was all too erotic for Reid, and the flicking of the warm tongue against his swollen clit left him reeling. He couldn't hold it in any longer. There he came, throbbing and shaking, eyes rolling back into his head. 

“Good boy.” Hotchner growled as he tasted cum on his tongue. “What a good boy you are…”

Reid let out a long heavy sigh, slumping back into the recliner as if his soul had just left his body.

“H-hotch…” Reid panted. “That was…”

He gasped bas his hair was grabbed and he was pulled to his knees. The sharp pain did nothing but excite him once more. His face was pressed up against the soft skin of a hard cock. He felt a bit dizzy.

“Suck it.” Hotch said in a demanding tone. “Do it.”

Reid needed no further persuasion as he licked the underside slowly, tongue running against the hot member and leaving a visual spit trail. Hotchner gasped as the tip was taken into his lover’s mouth, the friction of the sucking was pleasing to say the least.

“You’re a natural babe.” he said, licking his lips.

Reid tried harder to please his boss, taking the dick deeper, sucking harder. His jaw ached and spit ran down his chin. Suddenly the dick was gone and it was pressing against his entrance.

“Are you...sure about this?” Hotch asked. “With me...ya’know…?”

Reid chuckled.

“V-virginity is a social construct...just hurry...please…”

Hotch smiled before slowly pushing himself inside. Reid groaned audibly, looking down to watch as he was spread open. He’d never thought he could take so much inside him. Soon enough, heavy balls slapped against bare skin, loud enough to make Reid visibly blush. Hotch was slow at first, pulling out and pushing in, the velvety hotness almost too much to bare. Then he picked up the pace. Soon enough he was slamming into his lover, hearing his wails and moans, kissing him softly and he pounded in and out of him.

“Gonna-”

“Do it inside! Inside me please!” Reid begged.

Hotchner did as he was ordered, coming inside his lover, leaving Reid nearly screaming as he himself orgasmed once more.

* * *

 

Reid laid there, cuddled to Hotchner’s chest.

“Good God.” Hotchner chuckled. “I didn't know you had it in ya!”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Like/Comment if you enjoyed!!
> 
> ((;;; I am kin with Spencer Reid and this is based on one of my memories;;;))


End file.
